This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of the seed parent Carefree Beauty (Bucbi) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,225) with an unnamed pollen parent obtained by crossing Marlena (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,700) with Pippa's Song (unpatented). The new variety was discovered by me at Iowa State University Horticulture Greenhouses, Ames, Iowa, in 1977 and resulted from breeding efforts commenced by me in 1949 at that University. The new plant was selected for propagation because of its continuous and profuse production of bright red flowers and especially because of its ability to survive winter temperatures in Iowa without weather protection and its notable resistance to foliar diseases. Since its discovery, this plant has been asexually reproduced by me, by budding, at Ames, Iowa, and propagated through successive generations to test its retention of the characteristics first observed. Continued propagation of this cultivar has demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.